


Wishing for a Dead Man’s Land Isn’t Practical

by chargebuffering



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: AU, Angst, Blackmail, Blood, Death, Drug Use, Drugs, Dysfunctional Relationships, Everyone Is An Asshole, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Relationships, Pre-SFV, Rose is a chronic smoker, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargebuffering/pseuds/chargebuffering
Summary: Charlie Nash is dead. He was killed by Shadaloo in 1990 and his body was retrieved from the Shores of New Zealand.
Relationships: Adon/Sagat, Canon Ships - Relationship, others
Kudos: 2





	Wishing for a Dead Man’s Land Isn’t Practical

A Redo of Letting You Go

Not yet my dear brother, soon you will awake in new life.. 

The woman closed the book, her blond thread-thin hair flowed a bit as a slight breeze near the shore accompanied her space. Sheeps cried out a friendly yell to each other and kiwi birds plopped on the stump where she sat. The word kept her safe and secure in a world of such sin and evil, her comfort was in the sacred pages that she held tightly. 

"Seems like heathens are trying to guide you away from the light." Her entire expression changed, clamping the book harder as she felt threatened by outside forces of such evil deeds. "But no, as long as the children of the light bless us with redemption. We must not sway in His Light." She returned to a calm posture, she sat down and re-opened the book to find more answers on her spiritual journey. Her eyes trailed and soon became lost in the pages... 

DISTRICT OF COLUMBIA (1995)

"I'm not sneaking into that office you crazy bitch.." Adon argued with the Italian fortune teller. He laughed in disbelief at she just asked him, he may have a few screws loose but not loose enough to go commit breaking and entering. 

The fortune teller was getting impatient at the redhead, her foot tapping was the evidence of it. She just closed her eyes and held her bridge of her nose to find some clarity in the situation. Guy just sighed and looked the other way, in his own world. She hid her lips to figure out how to convince him to commit a crime and she found the answer. 

"You are faster than me and I'll be quite honest to you, Adon." She began feeding into his ego, one of his weaknesses. His eyes lit up, feeling a bit of pride from the comment. She acted as sincere to him as she could, but, it's Adon. 

"I can't run in heels." She confessed. Guys opened his eyes after her confession. His head cocked in her direction with a stare of intensity. "Teleporting and floating just takes up so much of my energy and well, you.." She looked up and down to study the narcissist Thai man for a quick second. "You're very well-built and strong." The Metro City native came up from behind and grabbed her hand. 

"Rose can we sidebar?" Guy quickly said. Rose closed her eyes once more, this man just had to ruin the damn moment. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He got to work and began chewing her out. She rolled her eyes in response, exhaling the pressure from her mouth. 

"Guy, This man is an idiot and idiots are very gullible. His head is so far up his ass, he doesn't listen to me or you with logical reasoning." Rose sternly mentioned, trying really hard not to raise her voice. The redhead became self-conscious as he crossed arms for a brief moment of pride and self-worth. 

"Well, I do run a few kilometers as a warm-up.." he added to himself, justifying her comment. His slight chuckles really get to him. Poor Adon, not knowing what manipulation meant or when it was happening. 

Guy was still arguing with her. He honestly thought after Bison came back for his good soul, the manipulation tactics would have left her mental state.

"This is literally the breaking point, A good-reputable source said he's still alive." Rose gritted her teeth through the comment. 

"And what if he's not?" Guy asked her the difficult question, the harsh reality. "Huh? There's other ways to go with this and being just as bad as them isn't one of those options." Guy walked off to his little corner but stopped when he heard Adon agree to Rose's request. 

"I'll do it! But just this once you old hag!" He pointed his finger at the middle age woman, she smirked to herself. 

"I can't promise the future but I do appreciate your volunteering, Adon." She nodded and smiled at the man. Her fake and yet warm smile lasted a bit when she turned around, sharing eye contact with the Bushinryu Ninja, the eyes of disappointment. She wiped off the judgement as nothing more than a flimsy criticism of her reasoning. But, why was it so important for her to recruit an arrogant immature grown man to invade a military base? She was a woman with many walls of secrets and locked doors of unknowns. Her main focus was always a mystery to many. Some people say she just wants to see Bison suffer, others say she has no goal, just gambling on the game of life. However, she is motivated for a goal this time. 

"Wait so you really can't run in heels?" Guy asked out of the blue, walking with her towards to street from the hotel. She turned her head a bit to answer his question. 

"I'm a fortune teller not a goddamn gymnast." She briefly said. 

\- UNKNOWN MILITARY BASE - 

"A MILITARY BASE? Wait—" Adon raised his fingers at the Italian woman. "You said it was an.." Rose continued his statement in a haste as she was starting to develop a headache. 

"An office. I didn't lie nor cheat you." She scrunched up her smile. 

"Yes you did! You left out the military base part!" He yelled at her, his hands became animated during the exchange. "The fuck!" 

"Well we are already here it doesn't matter. Get in there." Guy spoke up randomly to Adon. 

"Why am I even doing this anyways? And where the hell did he come from?" Adon exclaimed many questions out in the open. 

"Glad you asked. I need a file that the military base has. It's a file on someone." Rose informed the redhead. Adon shook his head in disbelief. 

"You know Wikipedia is free? God, you're old—" He scoffed at the fortune teller. She stepped in with her words. 

"You goddamn idiot, this person was part of the army. They keep that shit air locked." She flicked his nose. "God, you're stupid." She furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Well who is it? Whose the mystery man? Your ex? Trying to cash in that life insurance money, Rose?" The man mocked towards her. 

"It's Charlie. Charlie Nash. We think—" 

Guy coughed in her direction. 

"Okay..I think he's still alive." She regrettably explained to him, looking away not to make eye contact as she felt that her judgment was right. Adon just stared around and come out with a shrug in response. 

"Whose that?" He spat out in bewilderment. Rose was shocked yet glad that he didn't call her crazy for thinking a dead man was for sure alive. 

"Blonde hair. Glasses? We met him years ago." She went a little slow to help him jog his memory. 

"I-I'm not good with names, you know this Rose." Adon mentioned, he swayed back and forth out of boredom mixed with confusion and also keeping himself busy. 

She took out a cigarette and a lighter in less than a minute. "I'm not playing fucking 20 questions with you, just get the fucking file." She didn't even look up to face him. But she was met with a laugh from him. Her eyes slowly trailed to meet his chuckling face. 

"You think? You think I'm just gonna play fetch for you without something in return?" He asked. 

"You gotta be goddamn kidding me. I complimented your endurance, what, was that not enough?" She huffed and rolled her eyes. 

"I want cash." 

Rose spat out her cigarette. No he did not just ask for actual currency. 

"I think you should give him compensation, he is about to commit a crime. That's just my opinion." Guy inputed his say on the situation. Rose felt she was being made to be the bad guy of this debacle. She growled a bit and furiously dug through her clutch purse. Mumbling a few choice words and looking up to make sure they heard every bit of what she was saying yet, she was met with smug faces. 

"You're a REAL piece of work." Rose glared at him while grabbing bills out of her purse. Two fifty dollar bills was dropped in Adon's hand pretty rough. "Ask me for money again and I'll wring that headband around your neck." Adon smiled the fakest smile at the older woman that it made her disgusted. 

"So, which office is it?" Adon changed the subject fast, looking up at the building. His hands in his jean pockets. Rose looked up there with him, her cigarette still not lit up. She pointed to the fourth floor. 

"Room 408. Guile's office. A little bird told me that Guile kept all sensitive files in his office, not the central directory." She explained with a bit of a struggle since she was lighting up her cigarette in between. 

"Wait, you're in contact with a whistleblower?" Adon stopped to ask another question. 

"They contacted me first. Now, moving on. He leaves his window opened almost all day, he's just..I guess, weird like that." She shrugged while trying to explain his habit of opening windows. "I don't fucking know. That's all they told me." 

The redhead nodded, until he looked up once again. "How do I know he's not there?" 

"Guile pretty much has a uniformed schedule. His lunch is at noon, and he doesn't come back until 1 pm. He always leaves at noon." She practically recited what the whistleblower told her. She lifted her arm to reveal the time. "It's 12:18. Get to climbing. " 

Adon turned around and put his hood over his head. Rose stopped him for a bit. 

She gave him ear buds. "Just to keep in touch. Also, try to act invisible." She pleaded again. "Please?" 

Adon grabbed them but didn't say anything for a bit until he turned around “I can't promise anything." He ran to scale the walls of the base. Rose's face went sour, sucking left cheek in. 

— MILITARY BASE (inside) —

"Hey grandma, had to take a detour, couldn't find that open window." Adon informed the fortune teller, he scaled the stair case on the third floor. 

"Wait what? But I saw that open window earlier, he has to be in there." Rose counterclaimed, a ray of disbelief was added to her tone. 

Adon didn't respond, he was catching his breath in the hallway of the fourth floor. "Well I'm just saying..I didn't find it." 

"Ok it's fine, just..just get the folder and come back in one piece." Rose cut off the argument that was about to happen again. 

"Copy that." Adon responded in a breath, he looked around the hallway to see if anyone was walking by or near by. An empty white hallway with all doors closed, he placed his hand on the wall, he couldn't "feel" anyone being inside the neighboring rooms. Standing infront of the door, he kicked it down, walking inside to view an empty room. 

An ugly shade of forest green, old carpet and the smell of regret definitely fit all together for the room. Tiny picture frames of what Adon presumed to be Guile's family was highlighted due to the frames being bright yellow. 

He picked up a name plate reading out "William J. Guile" in bright gold letters against a blackish brown layer. "Hm." He set it down and got to work on the blue filing cabinet in the back. He pulled out a row and flicked through every single folder, looking for Charlie's. 

The flicking of the paper stopped when he saw a familiar name, his eyes became engrossed with the name and flipped through the contents of the Vanilla folder. 

"...this.." He muttered, he turned his head left and right around his view to see if anyone is approaching and he stuffed the folder in his jacket. 

"Hey! Did you get the file?" Rose asked through his ear buds. 

Adon hesitated, the folder he found wasn't that of Charlie's. 

"..y-yeah..I'm just wrapping up." He tried to change his tone. 

Rose was getting impatient, Guile could appear any moment. "Okay, you're literally sitting in the lions den so haul your ass out of there!" She exclaimed. 

"Whatever." Adon shrugged off her yelling about him being in Guile's office. He went back to looking for Charlie's file and finally stumbled upon it. He slammed the cabinet closed and walked right into the chest of a certain someone. 

Shit, it was Guile. 

Adon closed his eyes and sighed. "Goddammit Rose." He said to himself. He looked up at the blond, buff American and smiled a nervous grin. 

"What the hell are you doing in my office?" Guile sternly asked, barricading the doorway. Adon just stared at him for a moment before he reacted without any thinking, pushing him out of the way and dashing out to the hallway, jumping down the flights of stairs. Guile stumbled from the push, recovering quickly from his almost fall, he sprinted after Adon to catch up to him. 

Adon dodged the people on the lower levels, making his way to the entrance of the building. Guile was about a few feet behind him, yelling at his co workers to stop the man from leaving the building. 

"Stop that man!" Guile threw out a command at the nearby people down the hallway whilst running towards to the redhead. People looked confused, some took action but most were crowded with confusion. Adon looked back a bit as he entered outside to find where Rose and Guy were to get the HELL out of there. 

"Any moment you two dipshits could come in and you know, PICK ME UP?" Adon screamed while he ran on the walkway where the planes took off. 

Guile finally got outside after maneuvering through the crowd in the building and noticed Adon was running on the walkway. He snatched his walkie from his belt and held it up to his mouth. 

"This is Colonel Guile, I have a suspect on the Air Force walkway. I'm requesting backup ." He ordered through his walkie. 

Adon was still running, he was in disbelief that he was getting no response back from Rose until he heard a car next to him. Rose was driving a camo jeep on the walkway while Guy was in the back, arms crossed and eyes closed. The Jeep swerved infront of him, Adon stumbled to stop. 

"Get in!" Rose shouted at the Thai man. 

Adon jumped in the back with Guy. Rose stepped on the gas pedal, accelerating away from the walkway back to the entrance of the base. Guile noticed the vehicle and his eyes widened. 

"Jesus fucking.." He muttered, grabbing his walkie again to announced that there was more than one fugitive. He hopped into a nearby Jeep and revved the engine, pressing on the gas pedal to catch up with the stolen car. 

Rose kept driving straight out there, barely missing people who were unbeknownst that a Jeep was speeding down a road that should been doing about 25 in a residential zone. 

She shook her head, biting her lip. She kept her eyes glued on the road but would look at the two men in about increments of glances. 

"You got the file, why the hell did it take you an eternity to get out?" Rose questioned Adon, the engine was quite loud so she had to yell over it. Guy opened his eyes from his "meditation" which was more of an annoyance since he was dragged into this mess. 

"Your friend came back early from his lunch break! You really think 20 minutes is enough for me to jump 3 flights of stairs and bum rush through a crowd of employees?" Adon defended his actions. All Rose could do is shake her head in disbelief. 

"Did you plan for me to mess up?" Adon realized that he didn't call for a Jeep nor a getaway vehicle or Rose even explained to him." 

"No! I just noticed after a few minutes and a few yells that something was up!" Rose cleared up the air. 

Adon noticed Guy closed his eyes again and just not responding to any of the mess that was happening right before him. 

"How are you not reacting to ANY of this?" He complained to the ninja. 

"I'm not getting involved I'm just here to watch." Guy stated with determination. 

"ATTENTION YOU ARE SURROUNDED." 

All three of them groaned at the loud voice being vocalized by speakers and helicopters. Adon looked up to the chopper above them, shining a light onto the Jeep despite it being about 2 pm in the middle of the day. 

"SURRENDER OR ELSE WE WILL SHOOT." 

"I'm sorry did they just say they're gonna shoot us?" Adon repeated the orders that they requested out of them. 

"Yes, now shut UP." Rose pushed Adon down onto his seat and pressed harder on the gas pedal. "And buckle u—SHIT!" Rose winced at a gunshot aimed at her steering wheel. She looked right next to her to see Guile pointing a gun while one hand was on the steering wheel. 

"Do you even know how to wield that?" Rose began her friendly banter with Guile. 

"Turn yourselves in, Rose. In fact, I'll even let you go. Just hand over Carrot Top." Guile yelled back at the other Jeep. 

"Please don't start the red head jokes..." Adon groaned and covered his eyes with his hands, wiping away anything. 

"Sorry Guile, can't do that." Rose shook her head and rejected his offer. 

"Rose. You are committing many felonies here. Re-think your answer." Guile started to get a bit upset. 

"I don't need to, my answer is still no." Rose responded again with the same answer. 

"Hey uh...who keeps a file of their dead friend in their own cabinet by the way?" Adon asked, Rose tried to cover his mouth but just resorted to swatting at him to shut up. Guile stopped and became shell shocked at the fact that Adon stole his file on Charlie. He gripped the wheel harder, his attitude becoming even more aggressive. 

"STOP THE CAR NOW!" Guile honked the horn. 

Rose ignored him, just driving off the road and into the nearby forest. The American became too focused on the vechile next to him that he barely missed the tree that stood in his way, stepping in his brakes. His Jeep became to a complete stop. 

Adon kept looking back and noticed Guile wasn't anywhere near them. He turned himself around. 

"Coast is clear." Adon reminded Rose. She didn't even look at him or even acknowledge his existence in the car. However a Guy spoke up. 

"You're an idiot." The ninja mentioned, not even looking at him. Adon got whiplash and turned to face him. 

"How long will it take for Guile to know that we are searching for his dead friend?" Guy asked. 

"As long as big mouth doesn't feel like sharing our plan. Hopefully for awhile. If he catches on, he'll go CRAZY." Rose sighed, still driving. But she had a slight feeling that he's probably already trashing his office after his file was taken. 

The trio drove all way back to the Hotel Rose was staying at.

DISTRICT OF COLUMBIA, EAST-GATE HOTEL 

Rose kept cycling through the pages of the file to see if anything is out of place while Adon on the other side of the place was reading through another folder that he grabbed. Though, it was a bit thinner than Charlie's, his eyes stayed glued to papers that were inside. 

"They never found his body." Rose noticed. She scrambled through the pages. "They NEVER found his body!" She signaled Guy to come over and check the page she pointed out. 

"No autopsy report." Guy said while he read the case file. "They assumed his body was eaten by piranhas but, they don't exist in New Zealand." 

"So they literally just wrote whatever they could pull out of their ass, but why? Why cover up a death that truly happened?" Rose questioned as she kept examining the crime scene photos. 

Adon was in his own world with these pictures, each one at different locations but same subjects. A bald man and him. Together. He shuffled the papers away and hid them back in his hoodie which was folded on a chair. He didn't want to talk about what he saw so he just listened in the current Charlie situation. 

Rose found water damaged paper out of his file, she noticed they were kinda like diary entries. She began to read them aloud. 

"August 2,1992." she read. Adon froze. He remembered that date very vividly. 

"I visit Sagat in his hometown just west of Phuket. This was three years after..Charlie's Death.." Rose looked up to the two men. "This wasn't written by Charlie, this was written by Guile. He went to search for people who knew of Charlie." 

"That's bullshit! Sagat doesn't know Charlie!" Adon blurted out. 

"Wait how did you know, you guys weren't exactly on speaking terms during this time." Guy interrogated Adon. The redhead held his hand, he sat back down. "I guess you're right..I just never crossed paths with him while I was with Sagat back in the day." He stumbled upon his words. "When we were on..speaking terms." He stood up and grabbed his stuff and left the hotel room in silence. Rose and Guy stared at each other for a bit before going back to play detective on Charlie Nash. 

Adon sped walk down the street on a late afternoon. He just kept his head low and minded his business. He walked straight pass people until a hand grabbed him. 

"We need to talk." Guile stopped him. Adon rolled his eyes. 

"Shouldn't your Calvary arrest me?" Adon mocked. Guile stared at him. 

"I noticed after you took the file of Charlie, you also took another file." Guile mentioned. 

Adon huffed. "Look, it was just a paid job for Rose. Go bother her if you want answers about your dead fr—" 

"Sagat is your husband. You're the reason he left Shadaloo." Guile made an observation. Adon’s expression changed to being offended at his words. "You followed him. You guys fight, pretty badly. You guys make up, it’s a fairytale ending. “

"I’m not sure what the hell you’re talking about.” Adon shrugged, laughing in disbelief. “Why would I play house with a man I don’t want anything to do with?” 

“Now you don’t want anything with him because he disappeared and never told you anything.” Guile declared, “You itch your ring finger because a ring used to be there.” 

“Look, You’re mumbling weird shit that I’m not following. So, please leave me alone.” Adon snapped back at him, he further disappeared into the crowd. Guile stood there, lamenting what Adon said. He knew he was right but it wasn’t easy to get Adon to start talking about Sagat. 

“I can’t read Thai.” Rose confessed profusely, looking at the calligraphy the year old document was in. 

“Neither can I, maybe Guile knew Thai?” Guy mentioned. “And our translator abruptly left.” He aimed his eyes at the door while saying this statement. 

“Fuck him. Don’t need him for anything else.” Rose scoffed at the mention of Adon, lighting another cigarette. She inhaled the smoke and  
blew it out into the air before speaking again. 

“If we do find him, you think hiding him from Shadaloo would be the best choice for all of this?” Guy asked an honest question. 

“Bison wanted this man dead for a good damn reason and not because he was part of Interpol.” Rose responded, flicking the ash off the cigarette into her ashtray. “It’s somewhere in his file but it’s clearly hidden.”

Guy held up the foreign document to show Rose. “I think this can lead somewhere.” 

Guile was at his desk, late at night, looking at a simple photograph for about a few minutes until a woman came in, her unusual dress and hair buns made her stand out in a military environment where everyone blended in with camo.

“Chun-li.” Guile greeted. The Chinese cop slowly walked to where he was sitting. He kept staring at a photo of Nash,Him and Her all in their youth. 

“How foolish we were back then, not knowing what came on that day.” Guile remembered desperately. “It just plays in the back my mind like a damn record player and all the possibilities that could have been a better outc-“ 

Chun placed her hand on his shoulder. “Guile, it’s not your fault, there’s was nothing we could have done.” She reassured him about the incident. Guile shook his head, feeling guilty about Charlie’s death messed with him for a bit in the past years. 

“If Charlie was alive, he would definitely stop you from going over your head with this. Don’t stress much on it, it’s also getting late.” She lightly said. 

Guile glanced at his clock. “Shit, it’s 9:30. Julia is gonna kill me.” He grabbed his coat and pushed his chair in, turning off the light and locked the door. The two officials walked down the quiet, empty hall and began to make a light conversation about their days.


End file.
